Glad We Met
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Takes place on the one year anniversary of Lucas, Barry and Dawn's adventure. Short friendship one-shot. Theme 29: Happiness


**Hey fellow fanfic writers! Thank you for taking the time to select my first story ever! Now this is based off the gameverse of Pokémon Diamond, my first Pokémon game ;) Note: this takes place a year after the original events. Also based off the lyrics of Glad You Came by The Wanted.** **Disclamer: If I have to write the word disclaimer, whadda you think? This isn't called _FANFICTION_ for nothing is it? **

**_The sun goes down_**

Lucas sat down at the edge of Lake Verity. Had it really been a year since his friend Barry had dragged him down to the lake to look for Pokémon? What had been the chances of running into Professor Rowan and Dawn that same day? How about the chances of him being able to keep his Turtwig? How about he odds of him beating the Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League? They had certainly come a long way from last year.

**_Can you spend a little time_**

Lucas had a sudden urge to see his friends again. He flipped through the apps on his Pokétech and finally found the one he was looking for. Video Call. (_AN_: this is a year later and haven't you always wonder how people from Sinnoh stay in contact with each other?) He looked through his contact list, not that he had many, and finally found Barry's number. He picked up on the first tone.

"Hey! Lucas," Barry's confident face appeared on the screen. "If you wanna battle now's a great time!"

Lucas smiled. Barry was anxious to beat him in a Pokémon battle. But Barry was always in a hurry. "Hey," he started, "I was wondering if you could meet me at Lake Verity for... a battle." An honerary anniversary battle, Lucas thought.

"Sure! But its a 10 million fine if you're late!"

Barry hung up before Lucas could say see you later. He chuckled to himself. Same old Barry, always in a hurry. He heard someone coming through the trees and quickly turned around.

_**You cast a spell on me**_

Dawn came out of the trees. Lucas smiled and waved.

"You came here too?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," He replied.

She smiled and said, "Does this have anything to do with the one-year anniversary of our adventure together?"

"Uhh-" CRASH Barry bumped, no, crashed into Lucas with the force of a speeding Tauros. Lucas would have gone flying into the lake if his 2 friends didn't grab him in time.

"PKMN trainer Barry has challenged you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Can you please stop narrating in the 3rd person Barry? It's kinda creepy..."

"..."

"I accept your challenge!" Lucas responds.

"PKMN trainer Barry has sent out his Infernape! PKMN trainer Lucas has sent out his Torterra!"

"Really, Dawn?"

After battle

"You told me I've just lost again?" Barry exclaimed. "... It's alright. The tougher you get the tougher we get too!" Barry then turns around and says to Dawn, "Hey! Dawn! Let's battle it out!"

Dawn blushed and responded "Um, no thank you." She giggled awkwardly and said, "But I do have something to give to you." She pulled the box out and then presented it to them. "OK, here you go Lucas."

"What?" Barry whined. "Why are you withholding mine? I didn't crash into you, or fine you."

"I know," Dawn said pulling a present from behind her back. "Here ya go."

"Thank you Dawn!" Lucas and Barry said in perfectly recited unison.

Lucas smiled as he watched Barry rip off the wrapping paper. Dawn was laughing. Barry looked up and asked her how long he had taken. Lucas was confused for a bit and the realized Dawn was timing how long it took Barry to unwrap his present.

_**Time is slipping away**_

"3 seconds," Dawn called, with a big smile on her face. Barry then smiled at his present, and then pulled it out. Lucas saw it. It was a ... Pokédex? He thought that Barry already had a... but he didn't. He remembered that Barry had rushed out of Prof. Rowan's lab before he could get one. He met Barry's eyes. His eyes reflected pure happiness and joy and radiance. Barry looked truly happy. Barry jogged over to Dawn and gave her a big hug.

"How did ya know?" Barry whispered to Dawn.

" I remembered from last year," she responded softly. Then they broke apart. Barry jogged over to Lucas's side and nudged him a bit with his elbow.

"Don't be such a Slowbro and open it already." Lucas smiled. It had only been a few seconds and Barry was already becoming impatient. Lucas started unwrapping his present really slowly and carefully so that he wouldn't rip the paper. He then found himself getting really excited and as his fingers trembled, he ripped the paper. Lucas then decided to rip the dang paper off his present.

"It's a photo album of our adventure," Lucas said in awe. He started flipping through the pictures. On the cover there was a picture of the 3 of them, holding their Pokéballs up as if they were the 3 musketeers. He smiled and turned the page. On the first page, it was a picture of him and Barry. The caption read: _You and me, one year ago_ . The following pictures were shots of his adventures, taken by Dawn or Barry. There was a picture of both of them battling Starly, Barry after he beat the 1st gym, both of them taking on the Battle Tower, him and Dawn doing the same, and etc. The last picture was of him alone, holding up the Sinnoh Champion ribbon he was given. The caption read: _Surely this will not be your last, eh? _Lucas smiled_. _He knew what was coming.

"Gramps asked us if we wanted to go to Johto and Kanto to help out with the Dex!" Barry said in one breath.

"You did say yes right?"

"Did ya think I was gonna wait for your consent?"

Lucas smiled again. The 3 of them put their arms around each other, walked to Lake Verity's edge and sat down. They watched the sunset with an air of good friendship.

"I sure wonder what next year will bring..."

_**The sun goes down**_

_**the stars come out**_

_**and all that counts**_

_**is here and now**_

_**my universe **_

_**will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came **_


End file.
